fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Widener School Musical
Widener School Musical is a upcoming Roc's Life spin-off movie, it was written by Roc on Dec. 27th, 2014. Roc'll direct the movie and it'll be uploaded to Roc's Videos on Sept. 8th, 2020. The movie is the sequel to Roc's Life and Roc's Backwards Time. By: Roc. Sept. 19th, 2015. Plot When Roc wishes for his life to be like High School Musical, he gets a job at his school as a musical compser, when writes a musical, his park friends become eager to audition. Dec. 11th, 2015. Story The movie start's with the ending of Roc's Backwards Time being shown, 5 month's go by, Nov. 5th, 2015 arrives and Roc is at school talking to Royal about his ever lasting life changes have given him anger and depression. Roc then wishes to have a High School Musical life style, when he goes home, he writes a musical: Widener School Musical, when he's at school, a new principal, Marty ask's him if he'd like to be a musical composer. Roc accepts the offer and writes a musical. The next day, Roc ask's his boss how he'd get his musical in progress. Bobbie suggest's that he gets approval by Widener's new principal Marty. Roc travels throughout town and enters his childhood park where finds Devon, Ted, Phil, Ben and Frankie and drives them to his school. Roc ask's his principal wether or not the musical can be approved, the boss agress. Roc tells Devon and her crew that he proposed the musical himself. Devon and her friends confess their eagerness to be in the musical. Roc then takes his friends to Widener, he then takes them to the gym, everyone start's singing including Roc, Devon and their friends. The next day, Devon and Ted are gathered for another audition and takes the crew to lunch with him. After Roc helps his friends do a rehersal for the musical, he takes them back to his school for a meeting with the principal, Bobbie, Zeke is also at the school. When Roc a-ssist his park friends in their performance for the musical they win trophies. Roc then thinks about bringing the High School Musical charectars to Widener and he packs his bags, he then ask's his park friends, Bobbie and Zeke to join him on his mission and the crew agree and pack their bags. The trio then drive to Center City and go on a boat back to New Jersey where they find Ben and Frankie, the group then take the oppurtiny to swim 30 miles to Penn's Landing, they are then ordered to freeze by Sharpay who reports that they are on the no support list. Roc and his friends are then discovered by Ben and Frankie who take them on a plane where they go on an airport to Albuquerque, New Mexico, they realize they have to go to Jilliard College in Manhattan, New York, they go on a plane. Roc, Devon and their friends arrive in Manhattan, New York and go the Jilliard College where they meet the High School Musical charectars and propose a concert based on Roc's musical ending the movie. Dec. 17th, 2015. Cast Roc as himself. Royal as herself. Unknown as Devon, Ted, Phil, Ben and Frankie. Unknown as Gabriella. Unknown as Troy. Unknown as Ryan and Chad. Unknown as Taylor and Sharpay. By: Roc. Nov. 15th, 2015. Creation Widener School Musical was written on Dec. 27th, 2014, on Nov. 19th, 2015, storyboards were made, on Nov. 20th, 2015, the movie's photo's were made, on Nov. 21st, 2015, the movie's storyboards were remade, on that same day, a new set of photo's were made. By: Roc. Nov. 21st, 2015. Category:ArdamanNet Category:Roc's Life Trilogy